Angelic Sin
by the corrupted quiet one
Summary: Following Kenny's recent passing, Kyle lingers at his open casket, wanting to say a few final words. But when the dead body reawakens from his so-called requiem, similar feelings housed in him, can they stop themselves from sinning in a holy place?


**A/N: Quick warning; if you are uncomfortable with two boys having sex in a coffin in a church, I suggest you not read this. But if that shit's cool with you, go right on ahead! **

* * *

><p>The coffin sat in front of the alter, sleek black shining in the candle light. The whistle of the wind wisped through the cracks in the roof, adding a more ghostly presence to the holy building. Aside from the candles, the dimming light of twilight leaked through the stained glass windows, faint reflections of Jesus dying on the cross and Mary the Holy Virgin on the blood red carpet. Not a soul sat in the pews, all those who'd come to mourn already in the comfort of their homes.<p>

But the church wasn't entirely empty, one lingering friend of the deceased slowly wandering up to the open casket.

Kyle held his head low, staring at his shimmering ebony shoes as he walked up the aisle, a cloud of grief raining despair upon him. He held back his tears the entire ceremony, still refusing to shed a single drop before saying his last few words...

...Whether Kenny would hear them or not.

His steps bellowed in the church, the sound bouncing off the walls of the cathedral ceiling. Chills ran up and down the redhead's spine, the noise haunting him. He glanced over at the organ, bench empty, keys untouched. No one was around to play, not anymore. After the requiem, the pianist left, as did everyone else.

But Kyle had a few more things to say before they put Kenny six feet under.

A few more things about how much he truly loved him.

He walked up the steps, sifting through his infinite pool of thoughts, putting the most important words to the front. If this was the last time he saw him...he wanted to say all the right things. All the things he regretted not saying while he was alive.

Kyle loomed over the casket, staring down at the peacefully resting boy.

Kenny laid in a bed of fine linen, able to rest in luxury for the rest of eternity. His hands lay folded on his stomach, a single flower slipped into his hands courtesy of his younger sister Karen. Rather than being buried in his fancier clothes, he still wore his same old outfit; a pair of worn jeans, a pair of converse, and, of course, his toasty orange parka. However, there was no longer need to keep warm now that his entire body had gone cold, heart stopped, lungs having taken their last breath.

A few locks of his messy blond hair sat on his forehead, a few in the way of his gently closed eyes. No longer would Kyle see the cheerful sapphires light up, childish merriment adding a sparkle to his eyes. All the life left him when he slipped on the ice, unlucky enough to bang his head on a rock and...Well the rest was history.

Kyle found it harder to hold back the tears looking at the blond's lifeless face. The deathly pallor sucked all colour from his skin, making him even paler than his red-haired friend. His lips pressed softly together, never to twist into a cocky, perverted smirk again. Then there was that stitched up scar along his hairline, the wound visible between strands of gold.

_That was where he hit it..._ Kyle thought, _That was what...what led to this...Those bastards..._

Hesitantly, he held a hand out, eyes flickering side to side to ensure he was in fact alone. With trembling fingers, Kyle reached into the coffin, brushing against the scar. He shivered as his fingers traced over the line, the coldness of death freezing his fingertips.

He let out a sigh, brushing some of Kenny's hair to the side, getting it out of his face. He then let his hand trail down, caressing his cheek. He blinked his eyes, the welled up tears threatening to leak out.

"Kenny..." Kyle bit his lip, hand shaking even more as he cupped his hand around Kenny's face. All those good times they had over the past seventeen years they'd spent together surfaced, bombarding him with sweet, priceless memories. He squeezed his eyes shut, visions of the blond's face lit up with childlike glee haunting him, the image of Kenny's smile etched into his brain. His mind replayed the sound of his laughter, those chuckles jerking more tears than any requiem ever could.

_All that's missing is the sound of his voice..._

"_K-Kyle?"_

_Oh god no..._

"_Ky? That you...?"_

His wall of strength crumbled, the first tear sneaking out the corner of his eye and running down his cheek, only adding to his distress.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! Don't cry shithead! It's all in your imagination, Dammit! Don't cry! Don't cry!"_

"_Don't cry..."_

A freezing sensation rippled through his skin, a hand touching the boy's cheek. Icy fingers found the tear, wiping it away with a flick of the finger.

Kyle gasped, eyes flashing open. He gazed breathlessly down at the coffin, unable to believe what he saw.

Kenny gazed up at him, eyes wide open. The cerulean twinkled dully, like a star light-years away, a loving gleam outshining the glaze of death. His pale lips curved into a crooked smirk, happy to see Kyle once again, after what the redhead thought was his last time. He mimicked Kyle, cupping the redhead's face just as he held his. Although the mortician said Kenny's organs were never to work again, his chest rose and fell, living once more. His skin retained the wintry temperature of the deceased, but the loving gaze and the sparkle to his eyes felt warmer than the sun on a balmy July afternoon.

But...how could this be? He was dead!

_I watched him die...this...this can't be..._

"Ain't ya gonna say something?" Kenny whispered, taking his other hand and propping himself up, "There's gotta be a reason ya lagged behind at my funeral...Ya know ya can tell me anything."

Kyle couldn't reply, lips moving in effort to form words but no sound leaving his lips. Every breath came out shakily, stomach churning. This couldn't be real. Kenny died. This was all Kyle's imagination. If _it wasn't that what the hell else could it be?_

"I guess I'm taking my death a bit too lightly," The blond chuckled, resting his face in the comfort of the Semite's warm hand, "But after a few thousand times, ya kinda get over dying. This probably the first time I've woken up with anyone around though. Crazy how this shit works, ya know?"

The boy's lips trembled as he blinked wildly, each time feeling more water build up in his eyes. He grew paler, nearly matching Kenny's marble tone, mind hazing up. His legs quavered, but he couldn't move from his spot, frozen in place.

Kenny bit his lip, "Oh...yeah...ya don't remember any of the other times..." He let out a nervous chuckle before muttering, "_Shit_!"

Kyle opened his mouth, trying to speak. The jumbled up sentences clogged his throat, afraid to come out and talk to the dead man whom he was convinced was a hallucination.

"H-h-how?" He choked out, another tear drop streaming down his face.

"Hmm," The blond grinned, wiping off that tear as well, "This is a usual thing, actually. Sometimes I wake up in bed, other times I'll appear outta fuckin' nowhere, and then there are times like these when I just...start breathin' again."

"That..." Kyle shook his head, "That's not what I..."

"Not what ya meant?" He finished, "Well to put it clear, let's just say that I'm immortal and ain't gonna let a rock kill me just like that. Kay?"

Kyle stared, all his bottled up words wanting to retreat back to the recesses of his mind.

"But this...it can't be..." Another drop formed in the corner of his eye.

"It is," Kenny assured him, carefully rubbing the watery green eye, "It's fucked up but it is. I died a couple weeks ago too, but ya didn't remember. Nobody ever does..._until now I guess_."

Kyle let out another gasp, a pang in his heart rippling throughout his body. Without warning, he twirled around, tearing away from Kenny, shutting his eyes again. He brought both hands to his head, rubbing his temples in desperation. He breathed deeper, exhales quivering more than before.

"This can't be happening..." He muttered, "It can't, it can't, _it can't..."_

Kenny sighed, hand limply hanging out of the coffin. He rolled his head back, smile fading as he stared up at the ceiling. _I should've just stayed down until he left...I really shoulda..._

_This has to be all in my head...something my brain did to spook me..._ Kyle took a deep breath, _I bet I'll turn around and he'll be the way he was before...dead as a corpse can be..._

"Was there..."

Kyle whipped around on his heels, half horrified that his 'hallucination' had yet to fade. His heart nearly stopped when their eyes met, all logic dissolving into nothing.

"...Something ya wanted to tell me...?" Kenny tilted his head, "I mean...ya stayed a lot longer than anyone else...and...I'm pretty sure my little wakeup trick interrupted whatever the fuck ya were about to say..." _Yeah, making him nearly shit himself probably ruined his moment...I'm such a goddamn retard..._

"T-tell you...?" He croaked, the forbidden thought rising up in his mind, a voice in his head urging him to finally tell Kenny what he'd been holding back on for so long.

_Just say it Goddammit... Tell him... He's probably just a mirage or something anyway... It's not like he's actually back from the dead... So why keep holding back? Do you really want to tell a cold grey stone? Or do you want to give him the courtesy to tell him face to face about how you __**really**__ feel?_

"I...I...I..." He stammered, turning into a broken record, afraid to go on. There was no way he was really alive again...so why the hell was he still balancing those words on the tip of his tongue?

Kenny raised a brow, expecting an answer, but not ready to press Kyle into spitting it out.

_There only a million things on his mind... There are ALWAYS a million things on his mind... But...maybe it's about time I tell him something...and just maybe...he'll have the guts to spit out whatever he's holdin' in..._

"Come here," The blond said softly, gesturing for Kyle to step back over the coffin.

The redhead hesitated; reluctant to play into what he thought was some grieving fantasy, a sick way of his brain to cope. But the look in Kenny's eyes...how could he disobey the one he loved?

Kyle inched back to towards the casket, Kenny motioning him to come closer and closer until Kyle was, once again, looming over him. His smile returned, butterscotch teeth visible between his curved lips. A dreamy gleam came to his eyes, a stroke of happiness inside as he gazed up at Kyle. Even in sadness he was handsome; perfect crimson curls tucked under a lime green ushanka, smooth, alabaster skin that always smelt of divine strawberry bath soap, and, of course, the brilliant, vivid green glow of his eyes. Despite the gleam of sadness and the watery glaze, he remained as pristine and perfect as ever.

And maybe—just maybe—it was that very look at told Kenny it was okay to let the cat out of the bag and tell Kyle how he really felt, too.

"Look...this is one of those things...those things I probably should've told ya earlier..." He said, staring deeply into the boys eyes. Internally, he scrambled to find the right words to make a marginally poetic speech on his deathbed. As he thought, he reached back up to Kyle, stroking the side of the boy's face.

Another set of chills raced through him, but Kyle remained still, entranced by the hypnotic blue.

"And..." Kenny went on, taking a deep breath, "And I guess another good one to tell ya...even though I'll look fucking stupid...is...is that...well..." He thought of the most eloquent phrasing, "I sorta...kinda...really...really..." _God, no use sugar-coating it, fucktard! _"I really like ya...like...well...maybe love's more the word but...that sounds really gay...but this is pretty gay...so..."

Kyle's eyes widened, turning as frigid as a corpse himself. The words were sweet music to his ears, the melody he'd yearned for all this time. But wasn't this all a delusion?

_If it is I may as well say something in return..._

"I..." Kyle said steadily, "I love you...too...K-Kenny..." The words trickled out, floating in the air, adding a new, warmer tinge to the atmosphere.

The mocking dank of death faded away with the light outside, sun hiding behind the mountains as the mood lifted. The two smiled at each other as the first few stars poked holes in the velvet sky. The moonlight played a more heavenly, bleaching effect on the stained glass pictures, the only real light in the room being that of the candles surrounding the coffin and the crucifix. In nearly no time at all, things had gone from miserable to absolutely wonderful, a sour mood melting into a much more _sensual_ one.

The loving tone to the redhead's eyes ignited a flame of passion in Kenny. Yes, yes they'd confessed. And they were alone. _Together_. The flame flared up, adding a new fire to his eyes.

Rather than abandoning all to go home and have everyone else forget this whole death whilst they slept...they could always make their time worthwhile. Rather than mundane organ drones, they could fill the church with melodious screams. Rather than ridiculous prayers they could cry out straight to God himself. Rather than keep everything clean they could indulge in a deadly sin while they still had time to spare. And a bed of linen was far more comfortable than one of cotton and box springs.

Love flared into lust, Kenny leaning up from his comfy casket, nearing Kyle's face.

"Ken..." Kyle whispered, shying away a bit.

"Shhhh..." He hushed him, "Quiet my little angel...I want ya to warm me up 'fore this miracle's complete."

"Wha—" His cheeks flushed, turning a boiling red as Kenny pressed his rough, wintry lips to his. He didn't fight him, eyes gently shutting as the blond leaned in more, still cold from his short-lived passing. To combat the ice, Kyle lips burned, blood rushing through him, creating a forest fire in his bloodstream.

Whether it was really happening to just a screwy comfort mechanism, Kyle didn't care. His cares stopped mattering, cut off like the useless slab of emotions they were. He was kissing a dead man, why cling to those cumbersome woes anyway?

Kenny wrapped and arm around Kyle's shoulder, stroking the back of the Jew's midnight blazer as he deepened the kiss. A hand ran up the boy's flaming cheek, flicking off his hat to run his fingers through the mop of curls, weaving into the mess and petting his scalp.

Kyle, in turn, leaned in more, looming over the casket as Kenny pulled him down. He grasped the sides of the coffin, hovering above the blond, making his own heaven with his own angel. His lips parted, allowing a chilly tongue to slip in and explore the newfound territory. Kyle's tongue pushed back, playfully battling Kenny's in a fight of fire and ice.

The blond sat up, securing his hold on Kyle, smirking as their tongues danced in Kyle's mouth. He laced his fingers tightly in a clump of curls and forced Kyle's head closer, wanting to purge this sin of separation. He wanted a certain act performed; and performed right _now_.

His tongue slithered back into his mouth, nuzzling Kyle's face, breathing next to his ear.

"_Fuck me_," He whispered huskily, "_Fuck me _right here_, Kyle_."

Kyle pulled back, staring down at the lusty blond as though he confessed murder.

"We're in a _CHURCH_!" Kyle yelled.

"You're a Jew, what does church mean to ya?" Kenny challenged, tracing a design on the back of Kyle's jacket, "Now come over here and let me show ya the fun way to Hail Mary."

"I'm not having sex with you in a goddamn church!" He protested, narrowing his eyes at Kenny, "What if the priest catches us or something?"

"Father Maxi went home, you know that," Kenny stroked down Kyle's back, "And we should make our new love official by you having it up the ass, yes?"

"No!" He protested, "We aren't screwing around in a chu—_YEURCH_!"

Kenny squeezed the redhead's ass tightly, smirking as he watched Kyle quiver at the touch.

"How about now that I've got your sweet ass hostage?" He teased.

Kyle glared at him_._

_SQUEEZE_!

"_STOP_!" He yelped.

Kenny snickered, twirling a curl around his finger.

"Just one round?" He asked, "Nobody's gotta know. And I'm still awful chilly from being dead a couple days and all."

"Doesn't that mean you can't get an erection?" Kyle murmured bitterly.

"I've got blood pumpin' through me now," Kenny rolled his eyes, petting the redhead's well-curved behind, "And that look in your eyes is just begging for me to do naughty things to ya."

"Well I don't _WANT_ naughty things done to me!" He frowned.

Kenny raised his head, inching his face in front of Kyle's, the tips of their noses touching. He gazed into the green pools of displeasure, his eyes begging Kyle to break down and please him already.

"If you make this place my heaven," He whispered, "I'll promise ya a ride up with me."

He patted the base of his ass, and then winked at Kyle, hoping his classic McCormick charm resurrected with him.

Kyle's glower softened, the blush in his cheeks burning up again. With barely any time in between, he went from a stuttering confession to the first sexual encounter he'd had since ninth grade. He wasn't some virgin flower but he'd never been..._penetrated_ before. But for some reason, when he looked into those eyes, he just couldn't say no...

_Oh god fucking Dammit..._

He heaved a sigh, pressing his forehead to the blond's.

"If you're lying, you're a dead man," He muttered, half shameful and half playful.

"Oh my sweet angel," Kenny mused, planting a soft kiss on Kyle's lips, "Show me my path to heaven, won't ya?"

"Stop saying that, we're defiling Christianity enough as is," He didn't have to be Christian to know fornicating in the 'house of God' was a sin.

"It's my faith, I'll repent for it with a couple praise the lords later," Kenny teased, giving Kyle's ass a good, fine slap, "Now climb in here and make me a heaven on earth."

"Oh god..." Kyle murmured, only for his lips to be claimed once again by the sexually starved blond.

Kenny yanked Kyle down with him as he lay back on the linen, pushing Kyle's bum to urge the boy to hop in.

Kyle swung a leg over the side of the casket, climbing in while his kisses with Kenny grew wilder, sloppier, _hungrier_. Kyle knelt over Kenny, a leg on either side. He still gripped the coffin, keeping some stability to avoid collapsing atop his lover.

Kenny arched his pelvis up, brushing his to Kyle's as he licked around the other's lips. He brought his hand up from the base of the boy's bum to the waist of his dress pants, flipping back the bottom of his blazer to slip a hand down the back of his pants. His fingers slid under the boxers, pinching the soft, fiery bare skin.

"Christ," Kyle piped, shaking at the touch. His fingers dug into the wood, all his muscles tightening, groans escaping his lips as the blond ravished his face. He felt the cool hand skim across his lower cheeks, a finger diving into the crack and into the hole.

"FUCK!" He breathed, the finger swirling around in him to loosen the tight chamber. His moaning continued, growing louder as the wiggling went on.

Then came time for the finger to have a friend.

"SHIT!" He gasped, the fingers scissoring the hole apart, widening it in preparation.

By the time a third one came around, Kyle couldn't even utter words anymore, a long, continuous moan echoing throughout the room.

Kenny smiled, tongue licking the outline of a circle on Kyle's cheek. Those little squeaks and moans made him all the harder, the crook of his jeans going from casually comfortable to cramped as a subway.

He released the boy's hair, digging into his parka pocket whilst his other hand was occupied.

_I swear if those fuckers thought of burying me without my spare K-Y I'm gonna have to have a talk with the funeral director..._

"Bingo," From the depths of his pocket, he pulled out his emergency tube of lubricant, thanking the lord that nobody gave enough of a damn to search his clothes before redressing him for the funeral.  
>He dropped the tube at his side, reaching out for Kyle's fly. He stroked up his groin, prompting another moan from Kyle as he brushed against the twitching erection. A smirk piqued on Kenny's lips, having Kyle right where he wanted.<p>

"Pants," He grunted, toying with Kyle's buttons.

"Yeah...?" He looked at Kenny with half-lidded eyes, not immediately connecting the wires together.

"Undo mine," The blond commanded, yanking down the redhead's zipper.

Kyle nodded, first letting Kenny pulled his bottoms down around his knees, revealing a ripe ass and a throbbing cock. He sat on the blond's thighs, taking his hands off the coffin and fiddling with his jeans. With a quick unbutton, unzip, and pull-down, everything was ready. Kyle's hands drifted up from the jeans, fingertips running quickly up the shaft.

Kenny shuddered, groping for the lube as Kyle pleasures him with sensitive touches.

"Someone's gettin' used to sinning in front of Jesus," He teased, easing his fingers out of Kyle as he opened the tube.

"I sort of forgot about God and then when you started fingering me," Kyle smiled, circling around the tip.

"Damn," Kenny groaned, sliding his hand back to apply a glob of lube, "Well that didn't—SHIT—stop ya from moaning about Jesus. Come on, just 'cause we're fucking in church doesn't mean ya get to—UGH—moan his name 'stead of—FUCK—mine."

"I'm sorry," He rolled his eyes, propping himself up, "It's hard to think about what the hell comes out of your mouth when someone's sticking fingers up your a—_AHHHSSSSSSS_!" His hands flailed in the arm, legs shaking as he swayed back and forth. His face turned red as a traffic light on stop.

Kenny snickered, swirling the lube covered fingers in the hole again.

"Well I'm fuckin' ya, not Jesus up there," He gestured to the crucifix, wriggling his fingers more.

"...Did you really need to point out the statue watching us...?" Kyle twitched, partially from the fingers, partially from the bronze eyes staring down at them.

"It's a statue," Kenny rolled his eyes, plucking his fingers out, "Don't look at it."

"But it's creepy..." Jesus dying on the cross with a crown of thorns wasn't something he wanted in the same room as him during intercourse. Then again, he didn't exactly want that room to be a church either.

"Hey..." Kenny turned Kyle's head, aiming his eyes to gaze down at him, "Just keep your eyes on me, kay?" He raised a brow, staring into the shimmering emeralds. As Kyle stared back, Kenny's other hand wandered to the redhead's member, tickling the ball sack. Kyle shuddered, head bobbling up and down, eyes locked on Kenny's.

Kenny ran a finger briefly up the other's member, then grabbed onto his waist, the other hand soon following suit. He pulled Kyle into position, and then asked, "Ready?"

Kyle paused, taking a moment to rest his hands on the linen bed, gripping the material before giving a single stern nod.

Kenny took a deep breath, then yanked Kyle down, simultaneously thrusting into him.

"FUCK KEN!" Kyle shrieked, voice bouncing about the chamber. He slammed his eyes shut, adjusting to the part of Kenny inside. Again, he trembled, a layer of sweat forming over his skin.

"That's more like it!" Kenny grinned, slowly easing out a tad before giving another hard thrust.

"DAMMIT!" Kyle rocked his hips, somewhere between hellish pain and heavenly pleasure. But, just like good against evil, the pleasure had the advantage.

"Scream for me!" Kenny shouted, thrusting in again, "Scream it so loud the folk upstairs can hear!"

"KENNY—!" The redhead moaned, Kenny driving deeper into him. His head rolled from shoulder to shoulder, clutching the linen with all his might. Tsunamis of pure pleasure washed over him with every thrust, letting the blond fill him up.

Kenny groaned, muttering various obscenities as he held the boy's hips. His eyes then flickered to his cock, seeing that he needed to give that more attention before Kyle let out any orgasms. A hand rushed across the skin, stroking up his member.

Kyle let out a low moan, going a few octaves lower than the organ could. He felt dizzy, the pleasure clouding his mind, almost overwhelming him. With Kenny's cock hammering into his prostate and his hand rubbing his tip, heaven didn't seem that far away. He stopped noticing the sounds moaning and groaning out of him, only aware of the building pressure between control and climax. But, as the friction heightened, that pressure rocketed in what felt like no time at all.

"K-KENNY...!" He shouted, opening his eyes, stealing one more gaze at the blond before carving.

"KYLE!" Kenny shouted back, pushing in again. Kyle wasn't the only one threatening to climax.

"Oh... Oh FUCK...!" His eyes shut, head lolling back as he released. The white sprayed out, gooey splatters staining the orange parka and the black blazer. A few drops even dotted Kenny's face, the cool splash making the night all the more perfect for him.

"YES!" Kenny smiled. His tongue flicked, licking up a droplet of white, swallowing it down before succumbing to the pressure as well. He leaked out into Kyle, a gushing river streaming into the redhead.

They both moaned in unison, savouring the sweet afterglow before ending their act.  
>Kenny pulled out, letting go of Kyle to close up his pants. Kyle, meanwhile, released the linen, shaking as he pulled up his trousers, adjusting to the collection of cum in his ass, as well as the suddenly more noticeable pain.<p>

"Ow..." He muttered, rubbing his butt as he secured his pants.

"You're lucky they didn't take my K-Y," Kenny said with a zip of the jeans, "Or I woulda torn your pretty ass up."

"I think my ass has been through enough today..." Kyle muttered, wiping some sweat on his sleeve, "And I have too..."

"Come here," Kenny held his arms open for a hug, "There's room for one more."

"Dude... This is a coffin... In a church... And you're covered in cum..." Kyle frowned.

"It's YOUR cum, Ky," He rolled his eyes, "And linen's comfy. Besides... I still need your toasty lil' body to heat me up."

Kyle pursed his lips.

Kenny pouted, using the damned sad puppy dog eyes to guilt Kyle into it.

He sighed, knowing that refusing Kenny would only lead to more whining on his part.

"Scoot over."

Kenny beamed, shifting to the side so Kyle could lie down. The Jew carefully lowered himself, fidgeting until his head rested on Kenny's shoulder, body pressed against his.

The duo remained silent, listening to the whispers of the wind, a shroud of darkness over the holy place.

"So..." Kenny leaned his head on Kyle's, using his fluffy hair as a pillow, "Did ya like having our first time with God watching."

"Dude, shut up," Kyle scoffed, playfully hitting his chest.

Kenny chuckled, "Well did ya like our first time?"

"It was...great..." Kyle said, cheeks heating up.

"Heavenly?" Kenny teases.

_THWAP!_

"Okay, okay, no religious gags..."

"You know that if anyone finds out, neither of us are going to be allowed in this building ever again, right?"

"Well I'm Jewish, so it doesn't really matter for me."

"Does this mean next time we should have a steamy session in your synagogue?"

"How about no."

"Fine...You're really warm."

"Well considering we just had sex and the fact that you're still heating up from death..." He trailed off, going silent.

"Hey," Kenny wrapped an arm around Kyle's waist, hugging him closer, "This time, I think it was worth it."

"And why is that?"

"Well, ya know how death can bring people together sometimes?"

"Yeah..." Kyle looked up suspiciously at him.

"I think that..." Kenny looked back, a warm grin on his face, "This is one of 'em."

Kyle's lips curved into a smile, a tingling, fuzzy feeling forming in his gut.

Seizing the moment, Kenny kissed the redhead's lips again, a sweet, tender peck adding to the mood.

"I never took you as much of a romantic," Kyle mused, smiling against Kenny's lips.

"I never took you as much of a butt pirate," Kenny snorted, "I had a feeling you'd like it up the ass but I didn't picture ya as THAT much of a _SCREAMER_."

"Sh-shut up... You try not to scream when you're up against a heavy duty ass-driver! ...Ow..."

"Yeah, it may take a few days for that to wear off...Sorry..."

"It's fine..." Kyle snuggled up to him, "It was..." He yawned, "Worth it..."

"Rest now, my fallen angel," Kenny stroked the mess of curls, "Let's push all our pains and worries off until we leave our Garden of Eden."

"Yeah, when Father Maxi murders us for fucking on Christ's alter..." Kyle mumbled, closing his eyes, drifting away into the lax land of dreams.

"No one will ever know!"

"We're covered in cum, fudge-packer..."

"Just go the fuck to sleep."

"I am...night...Kenny..."

"Good night, Kyle..."

Kyle moaned, burying his face in the burrow of Kenny's shoulder, clinging to him as he journeyed into unconsciousness.

Kenny smiled, eyelids lowering. He kissed Kyle's forehead once more, and then hugged the boy tighter. Before he knew it, Kenny dozed off, too.

The dimming candles flickered out with another wisp of wind, leaving the lovers to share a night in each other's arms. Never did two commit a more angelic sin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guess who's probably gonna go to Hell for this when she dies? MEEEEE! Oh well, I'm not Christian anyway. I sort of BS'd the church since I haven't been in...well in a damn long time. And I'm sorry if the religion bothered you, it's hard to avoid when they're doing it in a church.**

**On that note, I hope you enjoyed more random smut! I wrote all of it in one sitting (I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF) and while listening to Mozart's Requiem mass. I think that's somehow what inspired me...I just wanted them to have sex in a coffin, okay? I know things kinda jumped from sad beginning to...porn, at a pretty fast pace. Uhyeah...**

**And, because I imagine some people will ask, Kenny has come back from the dead in other ways before the official thing about his mother re-birthing him, so that's part of the reason he just...woke up. The other reason might be because of Misfits, but that's not important.**

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review! This might be the last random thing I post in a while since studies restart in two weeks and, well, I've got a lot of shit to do. I'm gonna try and squeeze in updates and all, but things are gonna be pretty hectic, so don't expect much.**

**Well, thanks again, guys!**


End file.
